


Espacio

by NaranjaMorada



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjaMorada/pseuds/NaranjaMorada
Summary: Bruce no sabe si aquellas escenas se deben al alcohol o al deseo de sus alumnos por provocarlo. Fuera cual fuera la razón, lo estaban logrando.





	Espacio

**Author's Note:**

> Batman y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a DC Cómics y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento y ajá, bastante fangirleo. Ya lo había publicado antes, pero le edité errores de dedo y demás. Espero les guste.

La cava Wayne era un mundo maravilloso, a reventar de botellas provenientes de todos los lugares del mundo, añejadas por el tiempo y la oscuridad de la estancia. Dick soltó una exclamación de asombro al comprobar que la botella de whisky que tenía en la diestra databa de, con suerte, quince años atrás.

— ¿Por qué nunca me habías mostrado este lugar? Es grandioso. Roy estaría muerto del gusto… —dijo Jason, unos pasos tras él.

—Porque no es para niños —respondió un malhumorado Bruce, quien contemplaba a sus discípulos con su habitual seriedad. Se habían reunido por casualidad al estar Jason de paso en la ciudad y Dick libre de sus obligaciones en Blüdhaven, y no se les ocurrió nada mejor que ir a la mansión Wayne a dejarse mimar por las atenciones de Alfred, quien ya se había retirado a dormir con su rigurosa puntualidad. Luego de eso la conversación entre los tres había sido normal, hasta que Grayson recordó aquel espacio al que tenía prohibido acercarse hasta tener la edad pertinente… dicha edad había llegado desde hacía bastante rato.

—Ya no somos unos niños —añadió Jason con un dejo de molestia en la voz, antes de tomar una botella entre sus manos (de la cual no se fijó en el nombre ni la fecha de añejamiento) y abrirla sin más, con la clara intención de fastidiar a Bruce. Éste frunció el ceño.

—Vamos, Bruce —dijo Dick, acercándose con tres copas entre las manos —. Jamás nos hemos emborrachado entre los tres… Podría ser divertido —completó a la par que le dedicaba a Jason una enigmática mirada.

El hombre murciélago los observó con una ceja alzada para luego suspirar, derrotado: aquellos muchachos siempre se salían con la suya. Asintió con la cabeza, dándoles el visto bueno para que un sonriente Richard se apresurase a servir el vino en las elegantes copas.

Tomaron asiento en el amplio mueble, con Bruce en medio de ambos jóvenes a fin de detener cualquier posible pelea ocasionada por el alcohol. Sin embargo, todo parecía tranquilo, incluso Jason se comportaba de manera adecuada, algo de lo que seguramente se enorgullecería Alfred. La conversación había abarcado temas relativamente recientes: las andanzas en sus respectivas ciudades, como estaban las cosas en Gotham y en la Liga, la llegada de viejos conocidos y gente nueva que posiblemente servirían en su lucha. De ahí, pasaron al pasado: los recuerdos de cuando ambos jóvenes eran menores y vivían en aquella casa con el mayor, sus entrenamientos y (claro), la comida preparada por el viejo mayordomo. Buenos tiempos que hicieron a Bruce soltar un suspiro hasta notar que sus aprendices se habían quedado en repentino silencio.

Por su parte, Dick se relamió los labios antes de voltear a ver a Jason, quien apuró el contenido de su copa.

—¿Saben? Estaba pensando… —empezó a decir Grayson al tiempo que miraba a Bruce —. Que podemos hacer algo más divertido que simplemente hablar —sin apartar la vista del más alto, su mano pasó por encima de su pierna para irse a posar en el muslo de Jason, acariciando con suavidad. Él no pareció molestarse por el gesto, simplemente alzó una ceja.

—Quítame las manos de encima, Grayson —dijo, aunque no se alejó y esto fue tomado por Dick como una invitación a continuar. Bruce parpadeó, sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando: ¡Sus discípulos estaban coqueteando de forma descarada y peor aún, frente a sus ojos! Era claro que estaba estorbando y, si los menores querían, bien podría irse a dormir y dejarlos en paz a pesar de que una parte suya deseaba reprenderlos. Empero, ¿no eran ya eran lo suficientemente mayores como para hacerse responsables de sus actos?

—Sólo quiero saber qué tanto has crecido, _Jaybird_ —respondió Dick y sin más se estiró para besar a Jason, quien le correspondió. Bruce estaba atónito, y más todavía cuando sintió la mano del menor de los tres en sus muslos. Alzó la vista para toparse con Jason, quien lo miró fijo antes de hacer el beso con Dick más apasionado, como si deseara que no se distrajera y continuara con la vista bien puesta en ellos.

Ambos chicos se separaron, relamiéndose antes de dirigir la vista hacia su boquiabierto mentor y después, con calma, poner en él toda su atención: lo último que Bruce sintió fueron los labios de Dick contra su mejilla, dirigiéndose peligrosamente a su oreja, y a Jason, quien optó por pasar la lengua por su barbilla sin afeitar para enseguida bajar. Frunció el ceño, incómodo de aquella cercanía no acostumbrada y entrecerró los párpados, presa de una agitación que, pese a todo, intentaba controlar. La lengua de Dick llegó a su lóbulo, mientras el aliento caliente de Jason continuaba en su cuello y descendía al primer botón de su camisa. Abajo, la mano del menor se movía por la parte interna de sus muslos con toda libertad y Bruce no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva, incapaz de decidirse sobre cuál de aquellas acciones era la que más disfrutaba. Y, de igual modo, no podía hacerlo: él no tenía favoritos, o al menos había educado a sus aprendices con esa idea. Momento, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

—D-Detente —dijo, haciendo el ademán de incorporarse, pero fue detenido por ambos menores y a pesar de que podía usar la fuerza para que lo dejaran en paz, no quería hacerlo por alguna extraña razón: estaba, pues, a su merced. De pronto escuchó la voz de Grayson contra su oído, gruesa por la excitación:

—Hay más espacio en tu cama, Bruce… —suspiró. Y el señor de la casa Wayne supo que tenía razón.

Se apartó como pudo de los muchachos, incorporándose de su asiento a la par que tomaba una botella de vino y les hacía una señal para que lo siguieran. Dick sonrió complacido y Jason se limitó a torcer la boca, claramente ansioso de continuar. Bruce se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla sujetando con más fuerza la botella: ella sería su excusa para dejarse llevar. Al llegar al dormitorio, ambos chicos se despojaron apresuradamente de la ropa para, sin esperarlo, irse encima de la cama y unir sus labios en besos violentos y apasionados. Bruce comprendió lo que estaban planeando y tomó asiento frente al sofá que convenientemente se encontraba frente a su lecho: ahora era su turno de mirar, de dejarse deleitar por sus ex alumnos.

Un calor delicioso se deslizaba por su columna vertebral. Observó como la pelvis de Jason se movía al compás que la de Dick, provocando un par de suspiros provenientes de la boca del más bajo, mismos que fueron mitigados por la lengua del más grande. De cierta forma, era gracioso como habían cambiado las cosas: el de menor edad creció superando por varios centímetros al mayor, y gustaba de aprovechar ese detalle al máximo. Dick dirigió una breve mirada a Bruce antes de dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa y volver a dirigir toda su atención al cuerpo de Jason.

Bruce tragó saliva antes de empinar la botella de vino y darle un buen sorbo, sin importarle la poca elegancia del gesto y sin apartar la vista de aquel espectáculo montado para su exclusivo deleite. Al principio Jason se encontraba encima de Dick, atacando su cuello donde dejaba la marca de sus dientes, sin embargo, bastó un hábil movimiento por parte de Grayson para colocarlo bajo él y ser quien tomase las riendas del asunto.

Una punzada en la parte baja de su cuerpo puso alerta a Bruce. Se había negado a desvestirse, mudo espectador de las acciones de aquellos jóvenes sedientos de deseo. Verlos con las pieles húmedas de sudor, los miembros erectos entre sus manos, los hilos de saliva que separaban sus bocas… su entrepierna exigió atención, y se la frotó por encima de la ropa de manera disimulada.

La diestra de Jason se aferró al pene de Richard. Empezó a bombearlo a la par que lo atraía hacia el propio, frotándolo en cuanto lo tuvo contra sí. Un gemido emergió de la boca del mayor, quién llevó las manos a las sábanas para sujetarse de ellas, jalándolas. Bruce tragó saliva y no pudo más que acariciar con más ímpetu la erección que parecía exigir ser liberada.

Dick lo notó y se relamió los labios antes de atraer a Jason hacia él. Se inclinó lo suficiente para dejar expuesto ante el hombre murciélago su perfecto trasero, esos glúteos redondos que pecaban de apetecibles. Bruce debía admitirlo, en cuanto su aprendiz se enfundaba con el traje de Nightwing, sus ojos no podían apartarse de aquella parte de su anatomía. La boca de Dick descendió hacia el pecho de Jason, dando suaves mordidas y succiones. Bruce pudo apreciar que el joven se mordía el labio inferior en un afán de no dejar salir sonido alguno, aunque los espasmos que contraían sus marcados abdominales demostraban que las acciones no le eran indiferentes. Fue entonces que Bruce optó por dejar de lado lo que le quedaba de decencia y se desabotonó el pantalón, bajándolo con toda la calma que le permitía su ansiedad. Su pene quedó libre, alzándose en todo su esplendor ante su vista y la de sus aprendices. Richard sonrió de lado con satisfacción, Jason en cambio desvió la vista como si todavía conservara cierta vergüenza. Bruce se incorporó de su asiento y se dirigió a ellos a paso firme, a pesar de que estaba completamente seguro de que destilaba excitación por cada poro de su cuerpo. Se colocó de pie frente al borde de la cama y tuvo que ahogar un jadeo en cuanto sintió la lengua de Dick paseando con impúdica libertad en torno a lo largo de su hombría: Bruce había olvidado lo bien que Richard la chupaba, y aquello era una forma excelente de recordarlo. Jason tuvo que posar su vista en ambos antes de hacer un gesto que al heredero Wayne se le figuró de resignación antes de imitar al mayor y depositar los labios en la punta de su pene y bajar con la lengua. ¿Por qué Jason tenía que actuar siempre así de orgulloso? Si Bruce sabía perfectamente que, cuando se dejaba llevar, resultaba un amante apasionado con quien no había necesidad de censurarse, alguien que le exigía fuerza y violencia a pesar del dolor.  

Las caderas de ambos jóvenes continuaron moviéndose para frotar sus erecciones contra sí, aunque ahora con lentitud para poner toda su atención en complacer a su mentor, y vaya que lo estaban consiguiendo.  Richard bajó hasta sus testículos mientras que Jason se quedó en su virilidad, y Bruce no pudo más que dejar salir un gruñido al sentir como engullía por completo su miembro, escuchando enseguida una risita proveniente de Nightwing. Entreabrió los párpados sólo para ver como la diestra del mayor se había aferrado a la cabeza de Jason y lo había obligado a tragarse totalmente su pene, a lo que Jason se limitaba a mirarle con el ceño fruncido, lagrimeando antes de dejarse llevar y empezar a mover la cabeza de a poco. Por su parte, Grayson se dedicó a la zona más baja, delineando sus testículos con la punta de la lengua.

Bruce deslizó las manos hasta hundirlas en sus cabellos, obligándoles a ir más rápido. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por no correrse a pesar de que las atenciones de los más jóvenes eran capaces de hacerle perder el control de sí mismo. Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo… fue entonces que los chicos se detuvieron. Jason tosió un poco antes de relamerse el pre seminal que había quedado en las comisuras de sus labios y apartarse, dejando que Richard se apoyara en los codos para enseguida jalar a Bruce a la cama. El mayor se dejó hacer en cuanto el joven, presuroso, desabotonó la camisa y bajaba el rostro para besar aquella piel antes de succionar y, más todavía, mordisquear: claramente deseaba dejar su marca.

Por otra parte y más abajo, la diestra de Jason se deslizaba de arriba a abajo en su virilidad, lenta y tortuosamente. Bruce ahogó un jadeo, ¿es que pensaban jugar con su cuerpo toda la noche? La risa de Dick lo regresó a la realidad.

— _Shh_ , tranquilo —susurró, y Bruce no pudo más que sentir una punzada a su ego: Normalmente, quien diría algo así sería él mismo, con alguno de esos dos cálidos cuerpos debajo de sí y moviéndose a su ritmo. Los labios de Nightwing en su mejilla lo devolvieron a la realidad, más todavía al sentir a Jason encima, frotando los glúteos contra su despierto pene.

—Ahora te voy a montar, viejo —dijo, a la par que se relamía en un gesto que se le figuró sensualmente lento —. Y más te vale que te quedes quieto y no te muevas para nada, porque si no me detendré… —continuó, pasando la diestra por el abdomen del mayor —. Y te mandaré a ti y a él a la mierda, ¿entendiste?

Richard rodó los ojos, e iba a responderle cuando observó al menor alzando las caderas para dejar que el miembro de Bruce se abriera paso dentro de él. Lo vio morderse el labio inferior en un claro gesto de dolor, pero no se permitió hacer ningún ruido, hasta que se acomodó bien para empezar las arremetidas. Bruce hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tomarlo y follar a su ritmo, las manos de Dick masajeando sus pectorales se lo impidieron.

—Yo también estoy aquí, Bruce. ¿Quieres que me ponga celoso? —dijo en un tono falsamente lastimero. El mayor se mordió el labio inferior antes de tomarlo de la nuca para besarlo con violencia, acción que fue correspondida con todo gusto. La diestra del hombre se deslizó hacia su hombría, empezando a bombear al ritmo de las embestidas en Jason. Nightwing jadeó en el beso, eso antes de sentir como se apartaba de la zona e iba más abajo: los dedos de Bruce se deslizaron por la parte trasera de su cuerpo, y gimió adolorido al sentir una fuerte nalgada. Sonrió de lado.

—T-tú y tus fetiches… —masculló, desde que era pequeño, el mayor había tenido una fijación especial por esa parte de su cuerpo, más todavía por lastimarla. Había terminado acostumbrándose y, sobre todo, a disfrutarlo —. Me he portado mal en Blüdhaven… N-necesito más… —rogó, y un nuevo golpe se dejó escuchar en la habitación. Se tensó al sentir los dedos de Bruce abriéndose paso en sus entrañas con esa habilidad que sólo la experiencia era capaz de otorgarle. Entrecerró los párpados en cuanto empezó a moverlos, logrando vislumbrar el rostro sonrojado de Jason y su boca entreabierta, sus labios separados por delgados hilos de saliva…Bajó la diestra a su pene y comenzó a masturbarse, aquellas imágenes eran demasiado para él, no podía soportarlo por más tiempo…

El primero en correrse fue Jason, quien dejó salir un ronco gruñido en cuanto Bruce tocó su punto, dejando caer su semilla en el cuerpo del mayor antes de parar las embestidas, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Al sentir como el más joven se comprimía en torno a él, Bruce hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y se vino en aquel caliente interior, pero no por ello detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos en un Richard que estaba a punto de explotar... Y lo hizo, justo en el pecho de su mentor antes de dejarse caer sobre él, cansado. Jason frunció el ceño ante esa acción, claramente era él quien debía estar ahí, pero no mencionó nada al respecto y, con dificultad, apartó el pene de Bruce de sus entrañas. Sintió fluidos propios y ajenos bajando por sus muslos antes de dejarse caer al lado del contrario, tomando aire. Los dedos de Dick entrelazándose con los propios lo hicieron parpadear y voltear a verlo.

Richard se incorporó quedando de rodillas en la cama, sin soltarlo todavía. Sonreía de forma cansada, pero el rubor en sus mejillas y sus pupilas dilatadas continuaban como al inicio del reencuentro.

—Aún no estás cansado, ¿verdad, _Jaybird_? —dijo, animándolo a imitarlo y levantarse. Jason le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de obedecer, resignado. Bruce los miró con una ceja alzada, todavía intentando recuperarse.

—E-esperen, ¿qué están…? —no pudo terminar su pregunta en cuanto el índice de Richard se pegó contra sus labios exigiéndole silencio.

—Que te quedes quieto, Bruce, no hemos terminado —respondió antes de bajar a su boca para besarlo, y Jason, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, hizo lo propio en la zona más baja de su cuerpo. Bruce iba a responder algo, pero prefirió guardárselo para sí. En definitiva, Dick había tenido razón: había mucho más espacio en la cama y se aprovecharían de ello toda la noche.


End file.
